7 Things: Three Years Later
by sparksfly16
Summary: Miley and Nick reflect on their lives three years after the day they broke up. Two-shot!
1. Miley

**So I saw the youtube video of Miley singing 7 Things two years after the Niley break up and I was inspired to write this.**

"Hey Miley, it's me Demi. You know if you need anything I'm here for you. Good luck tonight, I'll try and make it." I smiled as Demi's voice message ended. She was one of my best friends, and today she would be by my side.

Today; December 19, 2009.

Two years since Nick and I broke. Who would've thought I'd be touring again on the 19th of December. Not me that's for sure.

I hit next message and Taylor's voice filled the silent room. "Hey Miley, I'm coming to your concert tonight and I brought some Nick dolls if you want to burn them or throw them at a wall. Anyway I should be there just as you're starting so I'll see you after the show. Rock it tonight, he doesn't deserve you." I couldn't help but laugh at hers.

"Hi Miley, it's um me...Selena. I'm sorry we don't talk more often, but I know what today is and I just wanted to call you and tell you how strong you are. You don't need him," Her bitter laugh filled my ear drums. "No one needs him. Call me later if you want to talk about anything." I smiled and put down my phone; Selena hated him as much as I did.

"Honey, you almost ready?" My mom knocked softly on the door.

"Just a few more minutes." I replied.

I listened to her footsteps as they got softer and softer. When I was sure she was gone, I pulled the picture out.

Only my close friends know what the picture is. It's the picture of Nick and I from the 7 Things music video.

Where was Nick on the anniversary of one of the saddest days of my life you might ask?

He was at his brother's wedding. Can someone be more heartless?

I thought of all the changes I had made to 7 Things in the years it had been out:

_'And now you mean it, I believe it'_

_'Oh I might come back. You've taken 7 steps here.'_

___'The seventh thing I like the most that you do, I used to love you'_

___'You're vain, you're gay'_

___'I'll delete **it'_

_'A__nd compared to all the great things, well I've got nothing to write'_

The memories of those days are funny; when I meant those words with all my heart. Now I only mean some of the them.

And lately the way Nick is treating me should explain the last two changes (ones that happened just this month).

"Miley, honey." My Mom's knock came again. "It's time,"

I took a deep breath and knew that all the fans were wondering what I would say during 7 Things this time. And truth be told, I was wondering too.

When it was finally time for the song I nodded my head for the drummer to start.

"1, 2, 3, 4" I counted.

And with that I started the song and sang it the way I originally wrote it. Sure I didn't love him anymore and I won't believe anymore of his apologies, but singing this version brought me back to three years ago; when I was head over heels in love.

"Thank you!" I shouted to the audience before running to do a costume change.

**So I'm thinking about doing a Nick pov for the next chapter, thoughts?**


	2. Nick

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, but thank you all for your reviews. I've decided to keep this as a two-shot since I need a kick in the butt to update my stories, speaking of that I've got to start updating those soon, hehe.**

**Nick's POV**

Three years. It's been three years since my soul mate, my other half, my everything has parted ways with me.

There was a tap on my shoulder and for a split, irrational second I thought it was _her._

"Um hey Nick." Joe said awkwardly. "There's something I want you to see."

I looked around the ballroom as I followed him into the hallway. It wasn't fair, what they were doing to me.

My parents planned this whole thing, they knew word would get back to Miley and her camp that on___the day_,__my brother was celebrating one of the happiest moments of his life. What day you might ask?

_December 19th..._

Mom shot me looks all night long, telling me to cheer up. But how could I when I knew what a slap in the face this was. Not just to me, but to Miley too.

_She hates you now remember?_ The words my own father had whispered to me this morning haunted my thoughts.

Joe turned around as we approached the end of the hallway. "I just want you to know that I think what Mom and Dad are doing to you and Miley is completely unfair. And I understand that you have no right to smile tonight or any night until she's back where she belongs in your arms."

I nodded too speechless to thank him for being so understanding. Joe pulled his phone out and handed it to me.

"You may think she still hates you, but press play."

He turned on his heels and headed back to the party.

Curiosity soon overtook me and I scrolled to see what this was all about.

_Miley Sings 7 Things Three Years Later! _

The headline blared at me and I was suddenly very nervous. I thought of all the changes she had made to that song.

_'And now you mean it, I believe it'_

_'Oh I might come back. You've taken 7 steps here.'_

___'The seventh thing I like the most that you do, I used to love you'_

___'You're vain, you're gay'_

___'I'll delete **it'_

_'A__nd compared to all the great things, well I've got nothing to write'_

Nothing to write, I gulped. Joe was wrong Miley hated me with all her guts.

I pressed play just so I could find out on my own what Miley had said.

The song played on and I saw the passion in her eyes, how she really meant every word she sang.

I was shocked that there was not one lyric change in the entire song. I sometimes forgot what a classy girl Miley was.

"Nick, your brother is about to cut the cake!" My Mom announced from the end of the hallway.

I shook my head and smiled. She just didn't get it. "Sorry, I've got a phone call to make."


End file.
